Into the Beating Heart
by Izzy2119
Summary: NaruSasu AU  A spin-off from my story 'Past The Internal Walls' that focus on Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. If you're a fan of that story you'll love this!  Sasuke and Naruto shared a night of passion and after Naruto avoids Sasuke for months until...


Hey fandom! I've missed you all! Well here's a new(ish) story for you! This is actually kind of the start of a side story from my 'Past The Internal Walls' story. It focuses on Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. I've always wanted to write a NaruSasu fic and I think this would be a nice little spin off. It's kind of short and did in a memory type of thingy so bear with me. Anyway,s I hope you like!

I do not own Naruto characters, but if I did... Well... Nevermind...

Chapter Music: It's You by Super Junior

The memory was still so fresh in Sasuke's mind. He could still feel the hot touch, hear the gasping for breath, and even the sensation of Naruto's big tanned cock sliding into his slender frame. Oh yes, he remembered it all. It wasn't every day that one gets the chance to sleep with the love of their life... But more on that later.

As miserable as Sasuke wanted other people to believe he was, his life really wasn't that bad. Sure he had been orphaned at a young age, but his older brother stood up and took on the challenge of raising him. Their life hadn't been to great at first, but after a few years of Itachi working hard, he landed a big job and now they were quite well off (Though, with having the Uchiha name behind them and the status their family held in the community didn't hurt).

Going through school, Sasuke didn't have many friends but that had been his plan. He didn't want to go through the pain of losing someone precious again. That is until he became friends with a certain blond idiot... No, it was more like forced to be friends. The hyperactive boy wouldn't leave Sasuke alone... Ever. The raven haired boy finally gave in one day, and thus started their love-hate relationship. They'd fight, make up, fight some more, then eventually make up (sometimes by fighting). Without Sasuke even realizing, they had become best friends, sharing everything from chicken pocks to each others first kiss (Though if anyone asked either boy, it was purely by accident).

As the years passed and Sasuke approached puberty, he noticed that instead of looking at girls, he'd catch himself looking at Naruto. And then when he got his first wet dream... Let's just say the blond was the main attraction. It was then that Sasuke realized he had no interest in women. He wasn't sure if he liked men, but he knew he liked Naruto. As the years piled on, his crush grew and grew till it was full blown love, and by this time the boys were in high school. Naruto had joined soccer while Sasuke decided to focus his interest to the arts. They had joined different clicks and made new friends (Naruto made more than Sasuke, but Sasuke protested that it wasn't a competition). Even though they were interested in different things and had new friends, the two boys were still each others best friend..

... That is, they were best friends. Since _that night_ Naruto had been avoiding Sasuke. It wasn't that much of a surprise, but that didn't mean Sasuke had to like the situation... And that he wasn't hurt. He had hoped that it wouldn't turn out the way it had. In fact, up until Naruto had started avoiding and even ignoring him, Sasuke had been hopeful that their relationship had evolved.

That particular night had been full of unexpected events for the younger Uchiha. Just the fact that he had agreed to go to the party was an oddity. But "he" had begged him to attend, and though he'd never admit it out loud, Sasuke could never say no to those beautiful azure eyes. It wasn't a surprise when the energetic blonde bounded over to Sasuke, still covered in sweat and grass from the soccer game with that big stupid grin on his face. Konoha High had had their first soccer game of the year and also their first victory so everyone was in high spirits. Everyone knew about the big party that was going to go down at Sakura's house (whether the team lost or won) so Sasuke automatically knew what Naruto was going to ask him before he could make his way over to the brooding boy.

Naruto had practically begged Sasuke to join him in celebrating the victory. Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and headed to his car. The blonde knew his best friend well enough to know that this was Sasuke's way of agreeing to come. Sasuke Uchiha was not one for parties and he very rarely went to them. He was either attacked by the hordes of his fangirls (and some fanboys) or he ended up leaving as soon as he walked through the door. But this time he was determined to stay at the party no matter what. His reasoning? It was probably due to the fact that at the last party he bailed on, he found out that Naruto had done a strip tease in from of everyone. Oh no, Sasuke was not passing up the chance to at least hope for an opportunity to see Naruto strip.

Sasuke drove to his friend Ino's house to park his car, seeing as she only lived a block away from Sakura. He parked his car in the driveway, like his other friends had and headed to Ino's door. Before he could even knock, the blond had opened the door and glomped him for no particular reason. He went in after lightly shoving the girl off of him (He didn't mind Ino's affection since they were friends and had established that Ino was one of the few girls that had no interest in him). Kankuro and Neji were already there, it seemed like they had been giving Kankuro advice and topics to talk to Kiba about. Sasuke sighed out, he knew he was lucky to at least have numerous chances to talk to his crush unlike Kankuro who had to intentionally make them.

As soon as Sasuke arrived, the four friends headed out to take the short walk to the party. From Ino's house they could hear the music blaring. It was an amazement that the neighbors were allowing this, though most of the neighbors were probably out, already being used to parties being held every other week at the Haruno residence. The closer they got, the more people they started running into. As soon as they got to the pathway leading up to the door of Sakura's house, the front lawn was strewn with people and the door was wide open inviting anyone and everyone in. Sasuke grimaced at the thought of having to be social, but he kept telling himself that it would be worth it in the end.

….. And worth it it was. When Sasuke awoke the next morning he recognized the room as his own and to his delight he recognized the heap of tan and blondness next to him. As the teen opened his eyes he was greeted with a face like the sun. Naruto was still asleep and he just look so adorable to Sasuke. His onyx eyes traveled from Naruto's face to his exposed chest that was covered in kiss marks. Sasuke smiled proudly and moved his hand to poke lightly at one.

He sighed and recalled how the night before the two boys had had a few drinks and ended up deciding to go to Sasuke's house. The boy wasn't quite sure who came on to who first (Though Sasuke was pretty sure he had made the first move) and some of the details were a bit hazy, but the memory of Naruto thrusting into him was engraved deep into his body and soul. He had been better than just masturbating and certainly better than imagining how it would be. His ass felt like it was on fire and his hips and legs were a bit sore, but Sasuke had deemed that it was perfectly alright because his feelings and love had been conveyed and accepted.

… Well, that's what he thought at the time. As soon as Naruto had woken up that morning, he quickly got dressed and made up an excuse promising that they'd talk later. But it never happened. Sasuke tried texting, calling, and IMing the energetic boy but he was either ignored or given a half-hearted excuse and left alone to his own thoughts. This didn't worry Sasuke at first, Naruto probably had a lot of thinking to do, but Sasuke stayed optimistic (In his own way) and hoped the blond would come around.

That had been 4 months ago and as far as anyone was concerned, Naruto and Sasuke had nothing to do with each other. Naruto completely ignored and even went as far as avoiding Sasuke as much as possible. Which wasn't easy seeing as the two had 3 out of 6 classes together. Sasuke had given up trying to talk to Naruto after a month of being blown off. The boy probably thought that what they had done was disgusting and dirty. The dark haired boy knew that this would have been a consequence of admitting and acting on his feelings, but he was still sad. He had lost his best friend and that hurt more than anything.

But Sasuke did his best to act as if nothing had happened and that he was perfectly fine. It was going well till he had accidentally let it all out to his friends one day. They didn't really seem to make a big fuss over it (Probably because all the attention was on Kankuro which was more than okay with Sasuke). Having his friends approval made Sasuke happy though. Even though he knew he had it anyway, it was nice to know for sure and to actually see that they didn't think it was disgusting and that he had this deep lust inside of him. He didn't have his best friend anymore, but he had a group of friends that cared about him and that he cared for and Sasuke knew that they'd help him with anything and through any obstacle.

…. That is except for stupid Ino! Her and her big mouth always saying unessential things! Sasuke couldn't believe she had called out to Naruto! He couldn't believe he had hid under a table so as not to see those beautiful blue eyes pierce his own obsidian ones with hate. Sasuke couldn't handle that especially at school where he couldn't retreat to a shower and pretend it was just water running down his face. It still hurt just to look at Naruto, much less have Naruto look at him (Or anywhere in his direction). But that's besides the point, Sasuke planned revenge on a certain blond girl.

After that embarrassing scene, Sasuke headed to his class and just wanted to forget about everything and listen to some sad music about heart break (Itachi has a good number of songs for that). As Sasuke was walking down the hallway he saw Naruto and a few of his soccer buddies walking in the opposite direction. A bit a of panic started to grow in the pit of Sasuke's stomach as he moved so close to the wall that he might have been trying to merge with it. He didn't even want a possibility to make eye contact... But Sasuke being the little school girl at heart that he is, couldn't help looking at his love as he passed.

He just gave a quick glance over and was set a flutter when he saw Naruto looking right back at him. Sasuke was about to avert his eyes and pretend he was looking at something other than the boy but something stopped him. It was the look on Naruto's face. It wasn't a frown or disgusted look, Naruto was smiling. His white teeth shone a bit too brightly for the Uchiha but he couldn't look away.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto said with a little wave before continuing down the hall away from Sasuke.

Sasuke then did the second un-Uchiha thing of the day, he fell to his knees. He honestly collapsed onto the floor to his knees. Naruto had just spoke to him! After months of not speaking to him or being near him or anything and he just said 'Hey'! …. Sasuke then proceed to blush brighter than Sakura's dyed pink hair (The third un-Uchiha thing I might add).

What did this all mean? Was Naruto going to speak to him again? Were they friends again? Were things going to go back to being normal? All these thoughts invaded Sasuke's mind and he was glad the hall was relatively empty so and not to arouse suspicion. He quickly collected himself and stood back up, but his mind was still racing. Maybe he still had a shot at love... Or at the very least to get his best friend back. Either way, Sasuke was full of guts and a new found will. Yes, Sasuke was going to pursue the Uzumaki hard and whether friendship or love was given back was fine by Sasuke.

And this is where our story begins...

How as that? Sorry that it was short and didn't have a lot of dialogue, this is a test run to see if the story will go anywhere and if you guys even want it. Oh and sorry for not having any sexy scenes but I am NOT in the mood for that, hehe. But anyway, if you like it and want more please review or message me or anything! I'd really appreciate some feedback. Oh and if I do continue there will be dialogue and it won't be all like this, just so you know.

Anyway, I shall leave you all here. Ja!

_Amumaldo pilyo obseo nan geunyang neorago  
>Nomu neujortago haedo nan geunyang neorago <span>_


End file.
